


黑道组双飞

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 内含：轮奸、多p、口交、肛交。天虹Jet十五六岁的设定。慎入。





	黑道组双飞

　　Jet和骆天虹是认识的，从很小的时候就认得，王宝和连浩龙是好友，Jet和天虹自然也很熟悉，扛着八面汉剑的小男孩和握着白色短刀的小男孩这么一打照面就眼睛里噼里啪啦冒火星子跟要打架似的，骆天虹一撩披风踩着石头露出袜夹和长到小腿的袜子，Jet歪头就笑一声，穿着短衫白外套白短裤的样子就很可爱，天虹不耐烦的踏了两下石头，有些烦躁的吹起自己的蓝色刘海，Jet并不在意天虹想要表达什么，反而假装无意的把一块石头丢到了天虹的新皮鞋上。

　　气的天虹第二天起床的时候刘海都是翘起来的。

　　两个小杀手都很强，明明才十五六岁的年纪却能以一敌十甚至更多，怎么看都是心腹大患要铲除掉的，躲在暗处手上挂着串佛珠的男人和身边的人互相看了眼，一人一个上前去就捂住了小杀手的口鼻，白衣男孩起初还挣扎，被锁住脖颈沾满乙醚的手帕捂紧男孩的嘴，蓝发男孩似乎是因为饿着了所以很快就昏迷在带着佛珠的男人的怀里，反而黄发男孩还努力挣扎了三秒钟才昏过去。

　　还没长开的小男孩叠在一起，黄发的压住蓝发的双手被捆缚在一起无法动弹，腰身被按下用绳索勒住，黄发少年先醒来，他睁开眼看了一眼左右愤怒的开始咆吼似乎是意识到了什么，下面的蓝发少年才被吵醒迷迷瞪瞪的反吼了压在他身上的黄发少年几句，才发现他们此刻的狼狈姿态。

　　双腿被拉扯的打开露出臀部，Jet的白色短裤被脱掉了，而天虹的短裤也被脱掉扔到一边，他的那条皮带甚至还被个手上带着大串佛珠的男人拿着，他身后还站着几个喽啰样的人，男人的的手还揉捏着天虹饱满多肉的臀瓣，他揉掐搓按毫不在乎天虹那像是快要冒出火似的眼神，他俯下身轻飘飘的在Jet已经被清理过的后穴穴口轻轻吹了下，骆天虹顿时的笑了出来嘲笑Jet的屁股被人看上了。

　　可是下一秒天虹的笑声就停了，因为男人的手指毫无阻拦的直直就插进了他体内，三根一起抽动毫无阻碍甚至顺畅无比，Jet也开始笑，笑着笑着那副笑脸就变得有点凶了，可男人毫不在乎甚至还撸下腕子上的佛珠，他一颗一颗的拆下佛珠，嬉笑着把第一颗抵在了骆天虹的穴口。

　　“看看骆大佬的屁股，能吞多少啊？”

　　这句完全带着侮辱意味的话气的骆天虹又习惯性吹刘海却意外波及了Jet，木制珠子一点点推入骆天虹的体内让他浑身战栗，木头的玩意儿塞进去要是扯不出来怎么办，他恍惚的想着奇怪的事情，肚子饿得很，又被人折腾自然是没力气的。

　　第二颗珠子进去的时候蹭过了有些浅的敏感位置弄得他不舒服，天虹呜咽一声红着眼眶被Jet看见，而男人没注意到，珠子慢慢的塞进去直至四颗才算真正触碰到天虹最敏感的位置，他呜咽扭动着带着Jet也一起扭了几下，男人狠狠一巴掌拍在天虹的屁股上，饿得发昏的天虹懒得反抗红着眼圈呜咽几声饿。

　　有心人听去自然是别的想法。

　　一个男人便上前去卡着天虹的脸颊，不顾他反抗将性器塞入了他口中，Jet看着直犯恶心扭过头去不管，第八颗珠子也彻底的塞了进去，一共16颗的珠串满满当当的塞进去八颗，男人笑着，又塞进去第十颗，蓝发少年呜咽喘息想要挣扎开，却再次的被狠狠塞入第十一颗。

　　骆天虹几乎觉得自己的下半身麻木没法动了，他双眼麻木含着男人性器，头仰的太过难受让他有种现在就想要剁了面前这人手的冲动，但是幸好第十二颗没有被塞进去，男人反而关注起了Jet的身体，他的手指插入Jet体内抽动起来草草扩张几下便将性器挺入Jet体内，Jet猛然瞪大眼刚想骂出声却又被另一人亵玩，对方手指插入他口中抽动脸上嚣张得瑟的笑惹得他恨不得马上就削了面前这人，天虹也迷迷瞪瞪的只觉得很想咬一口嘴里的东西却被人卡着脸颊不允许合上嘴。

　　骆天虹又困又饿，jio得此刻情况让他难过。

　　Jet愤恼难当，恨不得片了在场几人。

　　男人卡着Jet的腰狠狠操干起来，骆天虹慢吞吞的排斥着体内异物，一点点的把那些珠子往外挤，Jet的敏感点不断的被炽热性器狠狠磨蹭过浑身发颤神智都有些迷糊，他张着唇舔弄口中满是膻腥气味的性器，他眼中溢出些泪身后后穴被不断撞击操干，性器射出粘腻着射在他和骆天虹的腹部间。

　　“啪嗒。”

　　一粒珠子轻轻的落在地上，没有人发现，男人附身狠狠冲刺几下又抽出不顾骆天虹体内情况插入他体内，天虹哀鸣一声呜咽着颤抖，珠子有些被挤开有些被挤入深处又爽又痛，男人性器射入精液灌进男孩的体内，他颤抖几下，在男人没注意到的地方，珠子又轻轻的掉出一颗声音轻轻的，木制珠子滚进深处。

　　天虹的脸上满是白浊，他微张着唇刘海有些乱了，Jet趴在天虹身上让天虹承受他大半体重，也一副满脸精液的模样，他俩喘息着趴在那张床上被绑的严严实实的，男人绑好皮带，将天虹的那条藏青色皮带随手扔到天虹和Jet身边却似是吓了他们一跳。

　　男人坐到一边看着自己的手下围上去，他们身后站着的男人也不断的亵玩这两具身体，柔软口腔也被使用，天虹低喘一声，Jet趴在天虹身上轻轻的呻吟着，他闭了闭眼，只觉眼前一片雾蒙蒙甚至有些看不清楚天虹了。

　　“呜……”

　　呜咽的声音有些轻，珠子跌在水泥地上的声音也格外的轻，谁都没注意，第八颗珠子掉出天虹的穴口，滚落染上灰尘。

　　佛珠男人的手下也就那么几个，都发泄完的时候也都晚上时候了，男人走上前，暧昧的摸了把天虹的屁股，里面还塞着几颗佛珠，他又顺手似的拍了几下将剩余的那三颗珠子拍的更深，当然他还以为着天虹体内还是十一颗的。

　　“晚上不杀人，找根绳子绑严实，明天再送两位大佬上路。”

　　“啪嗒。”

　　“啪嗒。”

　　“啪嗒。”

　　一声声轻轻的，三颗珠子完全掉出而那些人却都没发现，Jet用力挣开被他不断用袖扣磨损的麻绳，天虹还混混沉沉的发困，Jet就去一瘸一拐的拿着衣服武器跑回天虹那边然后打开绳索，男人抱着手和他的手下睡在不远处的床上，天虹呲牙咧嘴的也站了起来接过他的剑，他怒气汹汹直接冲了上去就对着佛珠男人的手腕来了一剑，毫无疑问直接断掉。

　　“如果你还带着那佛珠，可能手还在喔。”

　　男人甚至还没能叫出声，就被Jet一刀抹了脖子，没了命。

　　鲜红的血沾上白色的衣服有些显眼，而蓝发少年身上衣裳反而看不明显的血，天虹抹了一把脸尚显恶心，外面的光明晃晃的照着仓库内一地的尸体和鲜血。

　　天虹扯着Jet的手，一步步的往外走，还有些别扭的扭了下头，才直面阳光。


End file.
